


Sunflower

by thevamps5sos56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Best Friends, Broken Bones, Can't keep hands to themeselves, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Possessive Peter, Protectiveness, Sheriff Stilinksi is a bad person, Sonic screaming, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Peter Hale's Anchor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, breaking glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56
Summary: Stiles has fangs but he's not a wolf, at least not yet, I mean if anything happens about that. They come out when he has strong emotions like terror, happy excitement (more than one kind of it), rage, depression.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                    [Stiles'](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1546990041377) **P.O.V**

I really don't wanna be here, I just wanna be asleep or in my room smoking. I rest my head on my hands and I bite my lip to keep myself from crying out in the pain on my hand. I haven't shown any of them my[ tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/284360163957904253/?lp=true) yet. God, I need to get away from everyone. I carefully climb off the chair I'm sitting on and walk out onto the balcony. I shut the door behind me and grab the [raspberry flavored joint](https://www.amazon.com/Juicy-Jays-Raspberry-Flavored-Rolling/dp/B004GNN9U0) out of my pocket. I grab [my lighte](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Cards-Plus-29615-Fox-with-Me-Design-Lighter/513762398?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=7090&adid=22222222227164283016&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=278005623331&wl4=pla-462750051762&wl5=9017647&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=115068335&wl11=online&wl12=513762398&wl13=&veh=sem&gclid=Cj0KCQiAsdHhBRCwARIsAAhRhsk3KB7XEHCF-7376LJsXK8Q3aJF6MyUaZvJD7qUEuyF92ZcRtUPaLUaArCjEALw_wcB)r and sit on the ledge with my legs hanging off it towards the grounds. I light my joint and take a deep hit. I slowly release the smoke out of my mouth and take another hit. It wouldn't take any effort to just push myself off the edge, the pack isn't paying attention to me anyway. I blow the smoke out of my mouth, taking a long drag once it's out and I click my heels together. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," I whisper to myself. I stare up at the moon as I finish my joint and I rub it out on the ledge. I throw it onto the ground and take a deep breath. I take off my sweater and set it next to me. The crisp air of the night cooling my bare skin and I run my hands over my chest. I wince at the bruise on my side and pick up my shirt. I hear the door open and swirl my leg back to the other side. I turn my head to see Peter looking at me quizzically. "What?" I turn myself completely around and I stand up. 

                       "What happened to your side?" I sigh and look into his eyes.

                       "I did something stupid." He reaches out for me and I raise my eyebrow at him walking closer anyway. He runs his fingers up my sides and I shiver. I giggle when his fingers tickle my ribs and he smiles at me.

                        "Do you really expect me to believe that, love? When have you ever done anything stupid?" I blush, turning my head into my arm and he sighs. "What really happened?" Why is he so sweet on me? We aren't even together. I may have had a good,  _really good,_ dream about him once while I was staying at the loft. When I woke up my stomach was sticky and Peter was smirking at me from across the room. 

                        "I can't talk about it." I put my shirt back on and he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him loosely and rest my head on my shoulder. "I got a tattoo," I whisper and I feel his hands on my back. Fuck he's touching my skin. "It's on my hand." 

                        "Hm, let me see it." I move my hands to his chest and he looks at my hand. His eyes light up and he smiles. "It's beautiful." I smile at him and press my forehead to his chest.  "You know they are listening to us, even though this is a private conversation."

                        "You left the door open, Scott probably got excited when he smelt weed." I giggle and push up on my toes kissing Peter's cheek. "That'll give 'em something to talk about." Peter chuckles and he leans down kissing my neck. I shiver feeling myself start to heat up and I lean into his touch. "Shit." I bite my lip and Peter nips at my neck.

                        "That'll give you something to dream about, Dorothy." Peter chuckles lowly in my ear and I whimper when he moves away from me. 

                        "Well, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!  
> This chapter involves abuse.

                                                                                                                      **Stiles' P.O.V**

   I quietly walk into the house and turn to shut the door without making noise. I hear the floor creak and I scrunch up my face. I can tell he's looking right at me. I shut the door and turn around faking a smile. "Hey, dad."

                  "Where were you?" Oh god, when he uses that tone it's never good. 

                  "I was with Scott at Derek's. Pack night." My voice cracks and I bite my tongue. He walks closer to me grabbing me by the ear and he glares in my face.

                  "I don't believe a word you say." He punches me across the face and I let it happen. Knowing if I move it will end up being worse. "I bet you were off being a whore!" I flinch at the term and try to move away from him. No not this, not again. I try to fight back against him but his knee meets my gut. Making me start coughing my already bruised ribs make a snapping noise. I shout in pain and feel myself fall to my knees. I feel blood pool in my mouth and I feel my head become lighter. I feel fangs in my mouth and I glare at my dad. I see the glowing in my eyes in the reflection of dad's sunglasses and I start screaming. The house starts vibrating and the windows shatter. Then I'm being pushed down harder and I feel a boot on my face. I feel cracking in my face and blood pouring out of my mouth. "Peter!" Is the last thing I scream before everything goes dark.  _It's so warm here._

_***20 minutes later***_

"Where the fuck am I?" I turn my head and realize I'm still on the floor. I hear footsteps running towards me and I see Peter's shoes. "You're here to save me." I cough and my chin becomes wet. I feel Peter pick me up in his arms and I feel myself start sobbing. "It hurts." 

                   "I know, Sweetie. Everything will be alright." I feel us moving fast and I shut my eyes.  When I open my eyes again there are bright lights hurting my eyes and it smells like a hospital. "Someone help us!" I hear Peter shout and I try to cling onto his shirt. I'm too exhausted to move. My eyes shut again and they fly open again when I hear shouting. I feel anxiety start to kick in and my chest hurts. "Shhh, Stiles it's okay. I'm here." Peter. I slowly turn my head to look at him and I wince when I see he's covered in blood.

                   "That's all mine." I groan and feel my stomach bubble. I turn the other way and close my eyes as I puke over the side of the bed. When I open my eyes back up all I see is blood and I slip into unconsciousness. I'm aware of them moving around me quickly and my bed moving down the hall. I know there's something making noise and then I feel something touching my face. Then everything goes.

           ***5 hours later***

**Peter's P.O.V**

I sigh sadly at the boy laid out in front of me. I grab his hand and start taking the pain from his broken body. God, I could kill the Sherrif. But I won't, I'm going to do this the right way. I hear the door slide open and I look up at Melissa. She storms over to look at me angrily like I did it, but she stops when she looks at my face. "Who did it? I thought it was you but it wasn't, so who was it?" I shake my head feeling a tear slip my eye.

                  "The Sherrif." I choke out and swallow my tears. "I heard him scream my name and when I got there all the windows were broken and his pants weren't on right. He smelt like-. He was raped too. They haven't done the test yet. Because he's still asleep." I watch the emotions go through her eyes and she picks up the phone on the wall. 

                  "Yes Security, I need you to stand outside the room. If the Sherrif shows up don't let him in, he needs to be put in cuffs and locked in a room until the sheriff from the next town over gets here. Call him." Mellisa speaks steadily into the phone and I look back at Stiles when I hear his start speeding up. 

                   "Hey, shh Stiles it's okay, I'm here." I sit on the bed next to him careful of the cords and he looks into my eyes. "They had to take you into surgery. They took out your spleen. They also had to do something to take one of your ribs out of your lung and it's not collapsed anymore. You had that old bruise and now you have a bruised sternum too. Baby your pretty face, you won't be able to talk for a while. They had to wire your jaw shut and your nose is broken." I tell him slowly and he nods. A tear rolls down his face and I wipe it away. "I'm here love," I whisper pressing a kiss to his swollen mouth and I run my fingers through his hair. 

                    "I'm here too, Sweetheart," Mellisa speaks up and walks over to the other side of the bed. "I'll do the rape kit, and nobody else has to come in." Stiles nods and I look into his eyes. I help Mellisa with how his legs need to be for the kit and I hold onto my loves hand. I'll always be here to hold his hand.

  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stiles is wearing panties in this chapter. I have a thing for this O.o lol

                                                                                                                      **Stiles' P.O.V**

               I put the Vicodin in the straw and slide the straw into my mouth. I swallow down the pill and take a gulp of water. I run my hand over my face and I let tears roll down my face. I close my eyes and try not to sob. I love Scott and Mellisa but all I want is Peter. Mellisa made Scott go to school today. I grab my phone and find Peter in my contacts.

   **Me: _I need you, I'm at Scott's. Please._**

🌻 **Peter🌻: _I'll be there love 💗._**

I set my phone back down on the bed next to me and think about last week. Peter is so sweet he's been a lot nicer than any of the others in the pack. He treats me amazing. He's like a big cuddly bear. I giggle to myself whimpering at the pain in my jaw and I sigh. I hear knocking on the door downstairs and I sigh. I carefully climb out of bed and stare at my pajamas. I roll my eyes at my crotch and I grab my phone. Why does my dick always have to wake up hard? I walk out of Scott's room and down the stairs. I trot over to the door and unlock it. I pull the door open and glare when I see Scott's dad standing at the door. "What are you doing here? Also what happened to your face?" I step out of the way sighing at the questions and run my hand through my hair. I shut the door and turn to look at him.

               "I could ask you the same," I say through my teeth and wince in pain. I place my hand on my jaw and walk over to the couch. I look at my phone and quickly unlock it.

      **Me: _Peter, Scott's dad just showed up._**

**_🌻 **Peter🌻**_ **: _I'm almost there._** **

"I went by the station, where's your dad?" I fight the tears that come to my eyes and I hear growling coming from the doorway. I climb off the couch and turn around to see Peter staring down Raphael. 

              "I'm here, love," Peter says softly and he walks over to me. "I wanna take you out, somewhere." He places his hand on my face and I smile at him. "I know you don't wanna go anywhere, but it will be fun." I grab his hand and pull him to the stairs. We walk upstairs and I guide him into Scott's room. He shuts the door and smirks down at me. I push up on my toes and peck Peter's lips. I giggle turning around stripping out of my clothes and I walk over to my bag. I feel Peter's eyes on me and I shake my ass at him. I grab some clothes out of my bag and laugh quietly at the shirt I bought yesterday. I dress my lower half(blushing when I hear Peter's grunt) and look at my stomach. The bruise is finally yellow. I pull [my shirt ](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1547541749677)on over my head and turn around smirking at Peter. "Oh, that is not funny." I see the protectiveness flash through his eyes and I wrap my arms around his waist. He wraps his arms around me gently and I smile against his chest. 

              "I know," I say giggling and Peter sighs. He grabs my hand and takes a step back. He smiles at me, kissing my cheek, and pulls me with him out of Scott's room. We walk down the stairs and I grab my phone from my pocket. I quickly shoot Scott a text about his dad and follow Peter out of the house. He let's go of my hand as we get in the car and grabs my hand as soon as we are buckled in.

***20 minutes later***

               I smile at Peter as we pull into the parking lot of the mall and I feel the love radiate off of him. I feel my heart swell and maybe something else at the smirk that spreads across his face. "I thought since you are moving in with me." If my jaw wasn't wired shut I'm sure it would be open catching flies. I raise my eyebrow at Peter and he hands me a necklace with a key on the chain. "I have a spare room, which isn't spare any more. I thought we should get stuff for your room. I would like if you slept in my bed with me, but I'm not going to push you. I also want you to have a space for yourself. There are two keys to the room. I'll only use my key in emergencies and you will be the only one in there. Unless you invite someone in." I blush and put the chain on around my neck.   _We did not talk about me moving in._ Wanting to thank him I lean over the console and press a chaste kiss to his lips. I giggle at the look of shock on Peter's face and I nuzzle at his neck. I sit back in my seat, unbuckling, and I climb out of his car. I shut the door and bounce on my feet.  _Oh how I love you, Peter Hale._

               


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                                                 **Stiles' P.O.V**

                I smile at the bed the rests in my new room and I[ lay the bags out on it. ](https://www.fashmates.com/collection/sunflower) I turn around hugging Peter and he smiles. He pulls away first and kisses my forehead. "I'll go make some food, don't worry. You'll be able to eat it." I smile at Peter and start unpacking. I put my clothes away quickly and I move to start unpacking hygienic shit. I put my bath stuff in the bathroom and I walk back into the bedroom. I go through some of my clothes and find an [outfit I](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1547980999666) want to wear today. I sigh stripping out of my pajama's and I smile when I am naked. I'm going to look all cute and Peter is going to see me. I always wanna be cute for Peter and for myself. But I mean Peter deserves to see something pretty all the time. I giggle in my head and I quickly slip into my panties. I pull the skirt on up my legs and look in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. I twirl slightly keeping my eyes on myself and I smile as the skirt flows. I pull the sweater on and walk out of the room. I walk into the kitchen and smile. He is so cute. Peter is working on chopping up potatoes and he's got a serious look on his face. I walk over to the fridge and open the door. I gasp when I see an unopen box of code red mountain dew and I bend over. I pop open the box swaying my hips and I grab a can from the box. I feel eyes on me and I stand up. I close the fridge door and turn around blushing at the look of hunger on Peter's face. "Well, that was a pretty sight." I giggle and open the can. I grab a bendy straw off the top of the fridge and put it into the can. I take a sip and Peter smiles. "You look, beautiful sweetheart."

           I smile at him and he continues cooking. I watch as he moves around the kitchen preparing the meal we are about to eat. The potatoes go into a pot of water on the stove and chicken gets placed on a cookie sheet and shoved in the oven. Peter is moving around quickly and gracefully. I never thought I'd describe something Peter does as graceful. He's an amazing man. I feel my hands start tingling and I feel all the pain in my ribs go away. What the fuck? My ribs feel put back together. I take off my sweater and wince when I accidentally punch myself in the face. I hear Peter gasp and I drop my sweater on the counter next to me. He's staring at my chest in utter shock. I look down at my chest and there's no bruising. No incision, no scar. Everything in my abdomen and chest is healed. I know about my fangs and claws but I've never healed like this before. My face is still messed up, but at least I'll be able to relax without the pain in my stomach. "Woah." Peter moves over to me and smiles. He rests his hands on my hips and I feel goosebumps pop up on my skin. His thumbs rub against my hip bones and I feel my skin heating up. 

         "So beautiful, love." He places a soft kiss to my lips and I smile. A tear runs down my face and I rest my face against his neck. The warmth from his body is comforting and I nuzzle against him. Peter's wolf makes a happy noise and I lift up my head. I close my eyes and kiss him hard. I pull back and we smile at each other. "You are just so cute. Now put your sweater back on so you don't get cold." He swats my butt playfully and I giggle. I grab my sweater and pull it on over my head. He walks back over to the stove and I walk to the couch. I pull the blanket off the back and pull it over me. I wrap myself with it and lay down. I shut my eyes and listen to Peter working in the kitchen. I don't know how much time has passed but when the whirring of a blender starts I bolt up from laying down.  _Ow._ "Sorry, Sweetheart. Blending it together so you can eat." That's so cute.


	5. Chapter 5

                                                                                                                           **[Stiles'](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1550541014682)P.O.V**

I smile at Peter and run my fingers through my hair. I press a kiss to his cheek and he smiles back. "You are so beautiful, love." I feel my face heat up and I grab his hand. I feel love pulse through me and I place his hand on my throat. I close his fingers around my throat and Peter shutters. I look into his eyes and see tears welling up. I lay my head against his chest and kiss him through his shirt. His hand leaves my throat and goes to the back of my neck. He places his lips on mine and kisses me softly. I kiss him back and grab ahold of his shirt tightly. 

            "I trust you," I whisper against his lips and he smiles. He runs his thumb down my face and kisses my forehead. I take a step back from him and grab his hand. I kiss his knuckles and he smiles at me. "I love you." Peter's eyes brighten up at my words and he smiles at me even brighter.

            "And I love you, Stiles." Peter presses a kiss to my lips and pulls me flush against him. His warmth makes me feel amazing, relaxed, safe and his arms feel like home. I take a deep breath and step back. "Ready for those wires to come off?" I nod and wink at him. "Oh, you little shit." Peter purrs and kisses me breathless. He pulls back and grabs my hand. He grabs the keys to his car out of his pocket and we walk out of the apartment. His hand grabs mine and we walk towards his car. He opens the door for me and I climb inside. He shuts the door and climbs inside on the other side. I buckle up and Peter starts the car. He buckles himself into his seat and he starts driving. He grabs my hand and before I know it we are outside of the hospital. He parks the car and I climb out of the car. I shut the door and wait for my love at the front of the car. He walks over to me and the beep of the car locking rings through my ears. Peter grabs my hand and we walk through the clinic doors. I check in at the desk and sit down next to Peter in the center of the room. 

           "I bet my mouth will be all better by tomorrow," I whisper and place my hand on his thigh. I smile innocently up at him and he smirks shaking his head. 

           "You will be able to use your mouth as much as you want after the wires come off." He whispers right into my ear and brings my earlobe into his mouth. He tugs on it between his teeth and my breath catches in my throat. "When we get home, I'll use my mouth all over you. How does that sound?" I gasp and smile at him. I squeeze his thigh and sit up straight. The sound of someone walking closer catches my attention and I look up. 

          "Stilinski?" I follow the voice and see a doctor looking this way. I grab Peter's hand and stand up. He stands beside me and the doctor smiles. "Here to get your wires off?" I nod feeling nervous. Peter let's go of my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. "Alright follow me." He turns around and we follow him to a room. I sit down on the table and Peter stands next to me. The doctor sits down after putting on some gloves and he starts touching my face. He feels at my jaw and I swallow thickly feeling uncomfortable. I grab Peter's hand and squeeze it tightly. Peter rubs a circle into my wrist with his thumb and I take a deep breath through my nose. "Alright so I'm going to numb you up, and then I'll get to work taking all this metal out of your mouth." I nod at the Doctor and I close my eyes breathing deeply. I let myself calm down before I open my eyes back up and Peter smiles at me. He leans down to my ear and chuckles deeply.

         "I can't wait to get my mouth all over you."

          


	6. Chapter 6

                                                                                                                    **Stiles' P.O.V**

My heart starts racing when I walk into the apartment. Peter follows in behind me and I listen as he locks the door. I feel a rush of nervous excitement and I take a deep breath. What if he doesn't like my body? Peter sighs behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me against his chest and holds me tightly. I feel calm as soon as he does this and I place my hands on top of his. "We don't have to do anything if you're not ready, love." I smile at his words and I turn around in his arms. I look into his eyes and place my hands on his face. I press my lips against his and kiss him deeply. He kisses me back softly and he squeezes my hips. I pull back and smile at him. He smiles down at me and he takes my breath away. 

         "Damn you're gorgeous," Peter smirks and winks at me. 

         "I can say the same about you." I feel my face heat up and hide my face in his neck. He chuckles and the vibration in his chest feels so good. This man can turn me on like a flip of a switch. I hear him inhale and tense up. "Shit, you smell so good."

         "I want you to make me feel good. I'm taking you up on your offer to use your mouth all over me." I tell him looking back into his eyes and I bite my lip. He visibly shudders and slams his lips against mine. We kiss sloppily and hot. He shoves me against the wall and I gasp. He moves his mouth to my neck and starts sucking into my skin. I feel my eyelashes flutter and moans escape my lips. My dress is riding up my stomach and I shove my fingers into his hair. "Peter, fuck". He nips at my neck and I gasp. Peter pulls me away from the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. I slam my lips against his and we kiss passionately. He starts walking and my back gets pressed up against another wall. Peter squeezes my thighs and drops one of his hands from my body. I pull my head away from him and look down. We are against his door. He turns the knob and presses his mouth against my neck. I let out a whimper and feel the door open behind me. My eyes flutter and I'm dropped on to a fluffy bed. I look up at Peter as he climbs over me and he smiles. 

       "You look delicious." He growls in my ear and licks it. I shudder and his hands go to my hips. He grabs the hem of my dress and starts pulling it up my body. I lift my hands over my head and he smirks as he pulls my dress off. My dress hits the floor and his mouth attacks my nipple. I gasp as my hands grasp his hair and I tug on it. A whine escapes my throat and one of his hands starts rubbing my cock through my panties. I clench my thighs together and he chuckles. "Does my hand feel good, baby?" I nod vigorously as I choke on moans and he starts sucking on my neck. "You look so good covered in my marks." That's so hot. I reach up grabbing a hold of his shirt and start tugging on it. 

       "Take it off." I lick my lips after the words leave my mouth and he smirks. Peter sits up taking his shirt off and throwing it off the bed. He crawls over top of me again and I bite my lip at his sexy body. My hands immediately go to his abs and I start rubbing my hands over his hot skin. I let out a gasp in surprise when Peter slams his lips to mine and starts kissing me hard. I kiss him back submitting to his dominance and moaning into his mouth. My skin is tingling and I feel high.  "Fuck." I whimper and grind up against him. Peter growls in my ear and I shiver. Peter grabs my arms gently holding me down and I watch as he mouths his way down my body. I gasp when he mouths at the head of my cock through my panties and I fight to not thrust up at him. Peter chuckles and sits back up to unbuckles his belt. I stare at his hands as he takes his belt off and drops it to the floor. He straddles my hips and I lean forward and pop open his button. I grab his hard cock through his jeans and feel my eyes flutter at the weight and size of him. I unzip his pants and he grabs my hands pulling them up and above my head. He pins me down gently and looks up at me through his eyelashes. 

     "This is all about you, love." I blush as he moves back down my body and lets go of my arms. I keep them above my head and watch as he pulls down my panties. He takes them all the way off and throws them on the floor. He lays on his chest and pulls my legs over his shoulders. I gasp at the feeling of his tongue running along my ass and I feel myself lifting my hips off the bed. He chuckles and he grabs my ass with both hands. He spreads me apart and starts licking and sucking my hole. 

      "Oh fuck, yeah." I whine high in my throat and Peter's tongue starts pushing at me trying to get in. I feel my skin getting hotter and my legs start shaking. His mouth feels so good. "Shit, damn." My hands shoot down and I grab his hair in between my fingers. I feel his finger rub against my rim alongside his tongue and he slowly starts pushing his finger in. His finger slams into my prostate and I howl out as I cum.  I haven't felt this good in a long time. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does not heal like the wolves, he heals faster when he is in a relaxed or happy state. He may be healed but he is still sore. Trigger warning talks about physical and sexual abuse.

                                                                                                          **[  Stiles' P.O.V](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5ae9fea1fced2b3b71fc7934-1559811930358)**

I smile at how big Peter's henley is on my small frame and I inhale his scent. I'm sure it would be stronger if I had the wolfy senses, but damn it smells so good. I walk out of the room and into the living room. I smile at Peter seeing him reading in his chair and I walk up behind him. I lean over the back of the chair and place a kiss to his cheek. "They should be here soon." I sigh softly and Peter closes his book setting it down on the end table.  He grabs my arm and pulls me around the chair gently. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me to his chest. He runs his fingers through my hair and I listen to his soothing heartbeat. He runs his hands up and down my back lovingly. I sit up and smile at him. He smiles back and I lean in for a soft, quick kiss. He kisses back and pulls back when he hears the pack outside of the apartment. 

              "Listen, baby, if things get too much. Let me know, okay?" I nod and Peter kisses my cheek. I haven't seen any of them since before. You know besides Scott and that was only right after it happened. He only saw me the first few days after the hospital. It's been over a month. I hear the door opening and I sigh. These people really don't know how to knock. I turn around in Peter's lap so my back is against his chest and he runs his fingers through my hair as the pack starts walking into our apartment. I lean my head to the side to look up at the pack as they walk over to us. I gasp as I am pulled out of Peter's lap and pulled into a pair of strong feminine arms. Lydia. I wince when my body slams against hers and place my hand on my abdomen. I wrap my other arm tightly around her and hug her back. She's crying quietly her tears are drenching my neck. 

             "Hey, I'm okay." I rub her back and take a deep breath. I run my fingers through her hair and let my hand drop from my stomach to wrap around her. She places her hands on my face and I watch tears roll down her face. She leans forward kissing my forehead and takes a deep breath to compose herself. She lets go of me and wipes off her face. 

              "You are so strong, you are beautiful, you are incredible, you hear me?" I feel tears prick at my eyes and I smile at her. I let go of her and run my fingers through my hair nervously. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and he presses his face against my neck. A wave of relief washes over me and I relax against his chest. Better calm me down before I get really anxious and start having a panic attack. I turn my head towards he smiles at me softly. I lean in kissing him sweetly and after a few seconds. My eyes flutter open and I smile at the gorgeous man I love. He smiles back at me and I giggle. Taking a deep breath I turn my head back to the pack and smile at the looks on their faces. Lydia looks smug and everyone else just looks shocked. I mean besides Derek and Scott. But Scott looks a little weirded out and that's the funniest look I've ever seen on his face. I feel heat rising to my cheeks and I chuckle softly. "That was sweet and pure love." I smile at Lydia's words and nod to myself. 

             "So," I clasp my hands together in front of my chest," we have a lot to talk about." Peter and I sit back down in the chair and the pack spreads out around the rest of the furniture in the living room. Issac and Scott sit together. Malia and Allison sit next to Lydia. Derek sits in the chair across from Peter and me. "Let's start from the beginning." I take a deep breath closing my eyes and squeezing Peter's hand. "The abuse actually started before my mom died. She had just started forgetting and my dad, he-he walked into my room drunk one night. That was the first time he ever did  _that_ to me." I gulp feeling my throat tightening and I take a deep breath through my nose. "I told mom and she forgot. She forgot everything after that. Thought I was trying to kill her. When we would get home from the hospital the first night she said that he hit me in the face. He shook me around. He knocked me around and then I was asleep." I lean my head back against Peter's chest. "I thought that he was just angry, he will only hurt me once. He had already hurt me before. Then after a few times of her telling him that _I was trying to kill her,_ he broke my arm. I knew I deserved it, I thought I actually might have been doing something to cause my mom harm." Tears have been pouring down my face for the last minute and my breath is hiccuping. Peter is rubbing at my side. "But after she died, it got worse. Much worse, he was drinking a lot. He was coming into my room basically every night for the first year after she died. The only time I escaped it was when I stayed over at Scott's. The only times he didn't come into my room he was passed out from drinking and I would keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't die from choking on his vomit. It hasn't been as bad as it was when back then. A few months ago he started drinking heavily again. A few weeks before the last incident, he pushed me down and stomped on my side. Peter, that's what that bruise was from. Then the last time, I tried to walk into the house quietly without making the floor creek but he was in front of the stairs waiting for me. I told him where I was after he asked me, and he called me a whore."  I swallow down the bile in my throat as I cry numbly. "I remember getting angry, seeing my eyes flash in his sunglasses feeling fangs in my mouth and him stomping on my chest and my right after I screamed for Peter. Then before everything went out I heard all the windows shatter." I feel myself shaking and Peter's lips on the back of my neck soothing me. "Then after that, I remember Peter being there and some of the hospital." I run my finger over the sunflower tattoo and take a deep breath.

           "I found him covered in blood and his pants were not on right. I don't know how I heard him from so far away, but all I knew is that I had to get to him. I had to save him, he almost died. They had to take out his spleen cause he was bleeding out and they had to take a rib out and put it back. They had to reinflate his lung and wire his jaw. My sweet love was in so much pain and there was only little that I could do." I turn to look at Peter who has tears running down his face and he looks right at me. "I wish I had stopped you when I saw your side. I knew you didn't do "Something Stupid", my love. I just wish I tried to figure out what actually was going on. I also know what you were thinking about doing that night, that's why I walked out there. I couldn't let you do that." A sob escapes both of us and I lay against his chest sobbing. He wraps his arms around me crying against the top of my head. He keeps pressing kisses to my hair and rubbing my back.  "I love you, Stiles."


End file.
